My Angel Gabriel
by Nugua
Summary: Luke hat eine Überraschung für Lorelai vorbereitet, doch der Abend endet in einer Tragödie...
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Nugua

**Genre:** Romance/Dark

**Pairing:** Luke/Lorelai

**Raiting:** M

**Summary:** Luke hat eine Überraschung für Lorelai geplant, doch der Abend endet in einer Tragödie...

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte ist frei erfunden, Gilmore Girls und alle darin vorkommenden Personen gehören nicht mir, sie wurden lediglich zum Spaß ausgeborgt.

* * *

**My Angel Gabriel**

**Chapter 1**

Lorelai liebte ihr Leben. Sie liebte ihr Haus, ihren Job und vor allem ihre Tochter, die gleichzeitig ihre Seelenverwandte und beste Freundin war. Zwar sah sie Rory in letzter Zeit nur noch selten, da sie ungemein im Unistress feststeckte, doch wenn sie dann doch mal übers Wochenende die majestätischen Mauern von Yale hinter sich ließ und ihre Mutter in Stars Hollow besuchen kam, dann verbrachte sie jede freie Sekunde mit ihr. Davon konnte sie sogar ihre zweite große Liebe nicht abhalten. An solchen Tagen musste er damit leben wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Funktion zurückgestuft zu werden – ein Kaffeedealer. Ihr Kaffeedealer.

Aber heute war nicht so ein Tag. Heute würde sie nicht wie ein Junkie auf Droge zu ihm gekrochen kommen und ihn um einen Schuss des „Schwarzen Goldes" anbetteln ... okay würde sie doch ... aber danach würde es zumindest anders sein. Und heute würde es sogar besonders anders sein. Luke hatte nämlich eine Überraschung für sie.

Natürlich wusste sie noch nicht, um was es sich dabei handelte, doch er hatte ihr bereits verraten, dass sie dazu nach New York fahren würden. Und darauf freute sie sich schon seit er ihr vor zwei Tagen davon erzählt hatte. Selbstverständlich hatte sie versucht – nach allen Regeln der Kunst – auch noch den Rest der Überraschung aus ihm herauszubekommen, doch er war eisern geblieben und hatte es sichtlich genossen sie zappeln zu lassen ... sie leiden zu sehen. Denn er wusste, wenn es etwas gab, dass Lorelai mehr auszeichnete als ihre Kaffeesucht, dann war das ihre unverblümte Neugier. Was sie selbstredend nie zugeben würde.

Beschwingt von der Vorfreude auf den bevorstehenden Abend, parkte sie ihren Jeep genau vorm Diner und kletterte aus dem Wagen. Mit einem überaus glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen und einem munteren Lächeln auf den Lippen stieß sie fröhlich die Tür zum Laden auf und betrat das Domizil ihres so liebgewonnen Kaffeedealers.

Luke musste gespürt haben, dass sie es war, die so beherzt die Tür aufschlug, dass sie prompt mit einem lauten Scheppern bis an die Wand schwang, denn er drehte sich reflexartig zu ihr um. Als sich schließlich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte er ebenfalls und sie begrüßte ihn mit einem halbgesungenen „Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein...", so dass sich nun auch alle anderen Leute, die sich noch im Restaurant befanden nach ihr umsahen.

„Guten Morgen ... und herzlichen Glückwunsch, jetzt ist auch der Letzte endgültig munter.", antwortete er gespielt genervt, lief dann auf sie zu und hauchte ihr im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Lorelai wusste, dass ihm der Austausch derlei Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit peinlich war und gab sich damit zufrieden. Heute Abend würde sie ihn ja dann für sich ganz alleine haben. Bis dahin musste sie eben geduldig sein. Geduld. Nicht gerade eine ihrer Stärken, aber mit etwas Arbeit und reichlich Kaffee würde sie die Zeit des Wartens schon überstehen. Auch wenn es ihr jetzt schon so vorkam, als sei sie bereits seit Stunden auf den Beinen.

Ungewollt spähte sie bei diesem Gedanken auf ihre Uhr ... und blickte dabei auf ihr nacktes Handgelenk. Sie hatte sich – mit Absicht – dazu entschieden heute lieber keine zu tragen und sie zu Hause zu lassen, da sie sich sonst mit Sicherheit alle fünf Minuten davon überzeugen würde, ob denn die Zeiger auch wirklich vorwärts wanderten. Sie wusste aber auch so wie spät es jetzt war. Die Fahrt hierher hatte nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten gedauert, deshalb konnte es kaum später als dreiviertel acht sein. Ja genau, frühs dreiviertel acht! Und das an einem Samstagmorgen! Einem Samstagmorgen, an dem sie nicht mal ins Hotel musste! Dabei hatte sie sich allerdings schon zwingen müssen, wenigstens bis kurz nach sieben liegen zu bleiben. Aufstehen, duschen, anziehen, losfahren ... war ihr dann so leicht von der Hand gegangen, dass sie sich nun, keine halbe Stunde später, bereits hier befand. Von der Tasse Kaffee ganz zu schweigen, für die ebenfalls noch Zeit gewesen war.

Luke war mittlerweile am Tresen angelangt und angelte nach ihrer Lieblingstasse, die über ihm im Regal stand, und füllte diese mit der Flüssigkeit, die sie so gern als Grundnahrungsmittel betitelte. Wasser war für sie erst richtiges Wasser, wenn es sich möglichst schmackhaft mit dem braunen koffeinhaltigen Pulver vermischt hatte.

Selig nahm sie den großen dampfenden Becher in Empfang, den er ihr nun ohne Aufforderung entgegenstreckte, und nahm prompt einen großen Schluck, von dem sich darin befindlichen belebenden Getränk.

„Junkie!", war der einzige Kommentar, den Lorelai dazu von ihrem Freund zu hören bekam.

„Mit Leib und Seele!", grinste sie und setzte sich auf einen der hohen Hocker am Tresen. Luke schüttelte resignierend mit dem Kopf.

„Wenn ich dir das doch nur irgendwann mal abgewöhnen könnte."

„Na ja, solange du so guten Kaffee kochst wird dir das wohl nicht gelingen ... obwohl ... ich glaube so schlechten Kaffee könntest du mit Sicherheit nie kochen, wie es notwendig wäre, damit ich mich entschließe _clean_ zu werden."

Luke rollte mit den Augen, legte dann zwei Donuts und einen Muffin auf einen Teller und schob ihr diesen hin.

„Was soll ich damit?"

„Was wohl? Essen."

„Aber wozu? Alles was ich morgens brauche ist hier drin!" Lorelai deutete auf die Tasse und nahm genüsslich einen weiteren großen Schluck.

„Kaffee allein ist wohl kaum das, was man ein ‚ausgewogenes' Frühstück nennt.", tadelte er sie, beinah schon routinemäßig. „Außerdem kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dass es schon mal einen Tag gab an dem du keinen Hunger hattest."

„Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du einen Kalender besitzt. Damit du dort die berühmten drei Kreuze eintragen kannst."

„Iss. Bitte." Luke setzte nun seinen besorgten Blick auf und rückte den Teller noch etwas näher zu ihr ran. „Es ist noch lange hin bis zum Mittagessen.", fügte er dann hinzu und beobachtete triumphierend die Reaktion auf ihrem Gesicht. Damit hatte er ins Schwarze getroffen, denn normalerweise kam sie nie so früh zu ihm.

„Überredet.", akzeptierte sie schließlich sein Argument, griff nach dem Blaubeermuffin und nahm einen Bissen dieses süßen Gebäcks zu sich, obwohl sie vor lauter Aufregung tatsächlich überhaupt keinen Appetit verspürte.

„Brav. Und jetzt sag mir was du schon so früh hier willst." Luke beobachtete, wie sie ertappt zusammenzuckte.

„Was meinst du damit? Du hast doch schon geöffnet, oder etwa nicht?", versuchte sie verwirrt zu klingen, und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Ja, schon. Es ist nur überhaupt nicht deine Zeit."

„Kirk und Taylor sind doch auch schon hier."

„Bei denen ist das aber auch was völlig anderes. Taylor hat einen Laden, den er bald öffnen muss und Kirk trägt die Morgenpost aus.", erklärte er und plötzlich sprangen beide Männer wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und verließen überstürzt das Restaurant, als sei ihnen dass erst jetzt bewusst geworden.

Lorelai ignorierte dieses Geschehen und brach ein weiteres Stück aus dem Muffin heraus, um es sich in den Mund zu schieben. „Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund. Noch nie _davon_ gehört?" Sie war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Zudem gefiel es ihr, ihn so in den Wahnsinn treiben zu können.

„Doch, nur trifft das auf dich normal nicht zu." Luke wusste natürlich bereits, was der wirkliche Grund war, aber er würde sie trotzdem nicht eher in Ruhe lassen, bis sie es selber zugab. Außerdem verzichtete er nur ungern auf derlei Unterhaltungen. Unterhaltungen, die man nur mit ihr führen konnte. Unterhaltungen, die zwar im Grunde nicht mehr als sinnloses Geplänkel waren, dafür aber sehr erfrischend. Vor allem dann, wenn er sich erst kurz zuvor wieder mit Taylor über das äußere Erscheinungsbild des Diners gestritten hatte.

„Ich bin eben immer offen für Neues."

„Um acht Uhr morgens am Samstag?" Luke beäugte sie skeptisch.

„Ganz besonders um acht Uhr morgens am Samstag!", setzte sie noch eins oben drauf und gluckste vergnügt, als er entnervt aufstöhnte.

„Lorelai!?", startete er einen letzen Versuch, an ihre Vernunft zu appellieren.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen.", kapitulierte sie letztendlich und senkte den Blick auf ihr angegessenes Frühstück.

„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, dass du wegen heute Abend so aufgeregt bist, dass du schon frühzeitig deinen Schönheitsschlaf abbrichst!?"

„Nein." Sie blickte wieder zu ihm auf und in seinen Augen konnte sie eindeutig sehen, dass er ihr das nicht abkaufte. „Doch. Aber nur weil du mir nicht sagen willst worum es geht.", revidierte sie ihre Antwort schnell und zog eine Schnute.

Luke nahm daraufhin ihr zartes Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und küsste sanft ihren Schmollmund.

„Wenn ich dir das jetzt schon sage, mein Engel, ist es doch keine Überraschung mehr.", meinte er schließlich, als sich ihre Lippen wieder von einander getrennt hatten.

„Sadist!" Lorelai funkelte ihn gespielt böse an und ernte dafür prompt noch einen Kuss.

„Ich will doch nur, dass es für dich ein unvergesslicher Abend wird."

Und Luke sollte Recht behalten. Ein unvergesslicher Abend wurde es in der Tat für sie...


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 2**

Lorelai hätte es zwar nicht gedacht, aber der Tag war dann doch relativ schnell rumgegangen. Sie hatte einen Großteil der Zeit im _Dragonfly Inn_ verbracht, auch wenn man sie dort heute eigentlich nicht gebraucht hätte. Sookie hatte wie immer die Küche voll im Griff gehabt und Michel wäre ebenfalls sehr gut ohne sie zurechtgekommen, immerhin hatte sie ihn am Tag zuvor bestens darauf vorbereitet. Außerdem herrschte im Hotel momentan sowieso eher wenig Betrieb. Schon allein deshalb war ihr Concierge nicht gerade davon beglückt gewesen, dass sie dennoch gekommen war, um ihn über die Schulter zu blicken und mit Dingen zu nerven, die er ohnehin schon wusste.

„Nur falls Sie es vergessen haben, ich bin nicht erst seit gestern hier angestellt.", hatte er ihr immer wieder mit seinem französischen Akzent vorgebetet und genervt die Augen verdreht. Allerdings hatte sie das nicht davon abgehalten, ihn auch weiterhin mit kritischem Blick zu verfolgen und zur Weißglut zu treiben.

Letztendlich sollte es sich sogar herausstellen, dass es gar nicht so unnütz gewesen war im Hotel vorbeizuschauen, denn so hatte sie schon ein paar Dinge für die anstehende Familienfeier erledigen können, die demnächst hier stattfinden würde. Sie hatte im Blumenladen angerufen und die nötigen Gestecke und Sträuße bestellt, die auf den Tischen und im Raum verteilt werden sollten. Mit Sookie den Menüplan ausgearbeitet, was zugegebenermaßen am längsten gedauert hatte, weil ihre Küchenchefin ihn dreimal geändert hatte, ehe sie völlig zufrieden gewesen war. Sie hatte Tischdecken und Servietten ausgesucht, eine Musikauswahl zusammengestellt und sogar schon die optimale Zimmerverteilung ausgetüftelt. Im Grunde war die Feier nun fast bis ins Detail durchgeplant, so dass sie jetzt dafür nächste Woche einen Tag purer Langeweile vor sich haben würde.

Kurz vor sechs war sie dann endlich wieder nach Hause gefahren. Dabei widerstand sie dem Drang vorher noch mal bei Luke anzuhalten, er hätte sich ohnehin nur über ihre Ungeduld amüsiert. Daheim angekommen warf sie ihre Tasche und Haustürschlüssel auf den Garderobenschrank am Eingang und begann dann umgehend damit sich auf den gemeinsamen Abend mit ihm vorzubereiten.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie schließlich, frisch geduscht und nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet, im Schlafzimmer vor ihrem großen Kleiderschrank und blickte hinauf in den überfüllten Innenraum, wie ein kleines Kind, dass vor einem Regal mit den tollsten Spielsachen stand, wo es sich eines aussuchen durfte, sich aber für keines entscheiden konnte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl sich heute ganz besonders herausputzen zu müssen. Klar, sie wusste natürlich, dass das für Luke nicht wichtig war und er sie liebte, egal wie unpassend sie sich kleiden würde, doch etwas in ihrem Herzen sagte ihr, dass sie es heute lieber nicht darauf ankommen lassen sollte. Immerhin lud Luke sie nicht jeden Tag nach New York ein und ganz offensichtlich hatte er etwas Besonderes mit ihr vor. Bei dem Gedanken schlug Lorelais Herz schneller. Und wenn sie mit ihrer Vermutung wirklich richtig lag, wollte sie unter keinen Umständen das Falsche tragen.

Doch was sollte sie anziehen? Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, wohin genau sie gehen würden, dann könnte sie wenigstens teilweise ein paar Outfits ausschließen. Doch so, ohne irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte, war es überaus schwer ... nein, total unmöglich für sie ... etwas Passendes auszusuchen.

Kurz entschlossen griff sie nun doch nach dem Telefon, das sie die ganze Zeit über schon vor sich liegen gehabt hatte. Wie ein Alkoholiker, der vor einer Flasche Wodka sitzt und verzweifelt versucht dem Drang zu widerstehen sie in einem Zug leer zu trinken, so hatte sie eigentlich vorgehabt es nicht zu benutzen. Ohne noch lange darüber nachzudenken nahm sie es in die Hand, betätigte die Kurzwahltaste 1 und lauschte gebannt dem knarrenden Aufbau der Verbindung.

„Na, wissen wir mal wieder nicht was wir anziehen sollen?", ertönte gleich nach dem ersten Klingeln die belustigte Stimme ihrer Tochter am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich das bin?", war Lorelai sichtlich überrascht, dass Rory sie anscheinend noch besser kannte, als ihr bewusst war.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab Jess und Lane bereits dieselbe Frage gestellt, aber ich wusste, dass du früher oder später aus diesem Grund anrufen würdest."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", erwiderte sie gespielt bestürzt.

„Sagen wir es so, nachdem du mich heute schon zweimal angerufen hast, um mich zu fragen, ob du vorher noch zum Friseur gehen solltest und ob du heute lieber nicht so viel essen solltest, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis du deinen Kleiderschrank entdeckst und entsetzt feststellst, dass da so gar nichts drin hängt, was du anziehen könntest.", antwortete Rory siegessicher. Sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, denn dieses Klamottendrama gab es schon so lange sie denken konnte und sie war sich sicher, dass es auch noch so laufen würde, wenn ihre Mutter schon längst alt und grau war.

„Hey, du bist gut. Du solltest vielleicht lieber Profiler werden, anstatt Auslandskorrespondentin." Lorelai nahm es wie immer mit Humor, wenn sich jemand über ihre Macken lustig machte.

„Ich setz es auf die Liste für Ausweichmöglichkeiten.", stieg Rory nur zu gern darauf ein.

„Gut, und schreib Katastrophenmanagement auch gleich noch dazu."

„Dazu müsste ich die Katastrophe aber erst mal managen. Also wo liegt das Problem?", kam Rory zum Punkt, gewillt ihr auch diesmal aus der Klemme zu helfen.

„Luke hat mir nicht verraten, was genau wir in New York machen, deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob ich lieber eine Hose oder einen Rock anziehen soll.", schilderte sie ihr den Konflikt und ließ dabei ihre Stimme vor Verzweiflung triefen.

„Dann trag ein Kleid." Rory konnte einfach nicht umhin sie erneut damit aufzuziehen.

„Da hat wohl heute jemand einen Clown gefrühstückt? Nur schade, dass wir uns momentan nicht im Zirkus befinden.", konterte sie und kam dadurch prompt auf eine neue Idee. „Da fällt mir ein, vielleicht gehen wir ja in den Zirkus. Wäre da ein Kleid nicht total unpraktisch?"

„Nur wenn ihr vorhabt anschließend auf den Pferden durch die Manege zu reiten."

„Also ein Kleid?" Lorelai war noch immer unsicher.

„Für einen romantischen Abend wie geschaffen.", versicherte ihr Rory, dass das die richtige Wahl für diesen Anlass war.

„Und man kann es wesentlich schneller ausziehen.", verübte Lorelai prompt mal wieder einen, für sie so typischen, verqueren Gedankensprung.

„So genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen.", versuchte Rory das Bild zu verdrängen, was sich durch die Äußerung ihrer Mutter vor ihren Augen gebildet hatte.

„Ich meinte doch, wenn ich dann spät nachts erschöpft und müde nach Hause komme."

„Natürlich." Rory musste grinsen.

„Und zu welchem tendierst du mehr? Das schlichte schwarze mit den Strasssteinchen am Bund oder lieber das helle mit dem Blümchenmuster und dem Triangelkragen?" Lorelai hatte diese beiden bereits vorhin in die engere Wahl gezogen und blickte nun von einem zum anderen, um noch einmal die Vor- und Nachteile des jeweiligen abzuwägen.

„Hattest du nicht auch noch ein weinrotes mit Spaghettiträgern?", fiel Rory noch eine andere Alternative ein.

„Ja, das hängt glaub ich bei dir unten.", erinnerte sich jetzt auch Lorelai wieder an das gute Stück.

„Wieso hängt das bei mir?"

„Ach weißt du, mein Schrank ist doch so voll.", grinste sie unschuldig in den Hörer.

„Aber nur weil dort die Hälfte meiner Klamotten drin hängt. Wieso schaffst du nicht ein paar davon wieder zurück in meinen Schrank, wo sie hingehören?"

„Da unten fürchten die sich doch aber so und dort redet auch niemand mit ihnen."

„Seit wann sprichst du denn mit deinen Anziehsachen?" Rory wusste, wenn es etwas an ihrer Mutter gab, was man einfach lieben musste, dann war es ihre Art mit den Dingen dieser Welt umzugehen und auch ihr kindlicher Humor, der es oft so wirken ließ, als wäre die Rollenverteilung in ihrer kleinen Familie noch nicht ganz klar.

„Na seit mich meine geliebte Tochter Rory, die ich jahrelang so gut umsorgt habe, in diesem großen Haus ganz allein gelassen hat.", versuchte Lorelai nun Mitleid zu erregen und ließ ihren Hang zur Dramatik spielen.

„Schon gut, du darfst ja meinen Schrank mitbenutzen."

„Du bist so gütig zu deiner armen einsamen Mutter."

„Tja, so bin ich nun mal. Das hab ich sicher von Dad geerbt."

„Stimmt, von meiner Seite der Familie stammt das sicher nicht, obwohl seine Eltern würde ich jetzt auch nicht unbedingt als ..."

„Mom, könnten wir jetzt bitte wieder zum Thema zurückkommen?", unterbrach Rory sie schließlich. „Ich muss nämlich noch drei Kapitel ausarbeiten und das möglichst bevor Paris zurückkommt und mich davon abhält, in dem sie die ganze Etage mit ihrem Versuch Yoga zu machen unterhält."

„Sie macht Yoga?" Lorelai war sichtlich verwundert. Paris war eben immer für überraschende Neuigkeiten gut.

„Ja und wenn du jetzt annimmst es handle sich dabei um Entspannungsübungen, die Ruhe und Besinnlichkeit bringen sollen, dann liegst du falsch. Denn seit neustem verlangt es diese Sportart offenbar, dabei möglichst laut Musik zu hören."

Das war Argument genug, um Lorelai wieder zum eigentlichen Sinn dieses Telefonates zurückzubringen. „Also gut, das Weinrote. Und Schuhe, Jacke, Schmuck?"

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du so was von unselbstständig bist?" Rory schüttelte belustigt mit dem Kopf.

„Hab ich da grad Paris im Hintergrund gehört?", startete sie schnell einen Ablenkungsversuch und brachte Rory dazu sich erschrocken umzudrehen.

„Sehr komisch.", kommentierte diese den kleinen Scherz ihrer Mutter und führte dann ohne Umschweife ihren für sie zurechtgelegten Kleidungsvorschlag zu Ende. „Also am besten du ziehst die schwarzen halbhohen Manolosandalen an, die farblich ähnliche Strickjacke, die du dir damals praktischerweise extra zu dem Kleid gekauft hast und dazu die dünne Silberkette, mit dem schmalen Anhänger."

„Ich glaube Modeberaterin solltest du auf jeden Fall ganz weit oben auf deine Liste schreiben.", war Lorelai mit dem von ihrer Tochter zusammengestellten Outfit sehr zufrieden.

„Mach ich und jetzt wünsch ich dir einen wunderschönen Abend. Und vergiss nicht mir morgen ausführlich davon zu erzählen.", beendete Rory nun das Gespräch, froh darüber ihrer Mutter geholfen haben zu können.

„Danke, mein Schatz. Mami hat dich lieb.", antworte Lorelai, ebenfalls sehr glücklich darüber.

„Ich dich auch. Amüsier dich gut. Ich bin sicher Luke wird dir einen unvergesslichen Abend bereiten."

Und Rory sollte Recht behalten. Ein unvergesslicher Abend wurde es in der Tat für sie...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Im Wohnzimmer des Gilmore Hauses saß Lorelai schon seit zwanzig Minuten fertig auf der Couch und starrte unentwegt gebannt auf die Uhr an der Wand, deren Zeiger soeben die neunte Stunde einläuteten. Fast auf die Sekunde genau klingelte Luke an der Tür.

Um ihm allerdings nicht den Eindruck zu vermitteln, bereits ungeduldig auf ihn gewartet zu haben, nahm sie ihre Sandalen, die sie als Einziges noch nicht angezogen hatte, und schlich sich mit diesen in der Hand auf die Treppe zur oberen Etage. Von dort aus rief sie dann ein lautes „Komm rein!" zur Tür.

Jene wurde schließlich ein paar Sekunden später geöffnet und Luke erschien im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer. Er trug einen schlichten Anzug ohne Krawatte, hatte sich frisch rasiert und selbstverständlich auch die Baseballkappe weggelassen, ohne die man ihn sonst nur selten sah.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach ‚Komm rein' rufen, wenn jemand klingelt! Was, wenn da ein Massenmörder oder Psychopath vor der Tür steht?", tadelte er sie, als er sie auf der Treppe entdeckte und schlenderte dann langsam auf sie zu.

„Du meinst, die klingeln neuerdings erst?", konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn mit seiner Äußerung aufzuziehen.

„Heutzutage muss man mit allem rechnen."

„Ja und vermutlich verschicken sie demnächst vorher auch noch schriftliche Ankündigungen.", neckte sie ihn weiter.

„Du weißt was ich meine." Damit blieb er am Fuß der Treppe stehen und blickte auffordernd zu ihr hinauf.

„Was ich weiß ist, dass es verdammt süß ist, wenn du dir Sorgen um mich machst." Lorelai tapste nun die paar Stufen zu ihm herab und baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Und das mach ich nur, weil ich nicht will, dass der bezaubernsten Frau auf diesem Planeten etwas zustößt."

„Nur auf diesem Planeten?", grinste sie ihn frech an, ohne auf sein Kompliment einzugehen.

„Und weil ich dich so wahnsinnig liebe.", ignorierte er wiederum ihre Bemerkung und legte ihr zärtlich einen Arm um die Taille, zog sie zu sich ran und begrüßte sie mit einem innigen Kuss, der sogar den so knapp ausgefallenen Kuss von heute Morgen wieder gut machte.

„Hi.", flüsterte er schließlich, nachdem sich ihre Lippen, eine scheinbar endlos lange Minute später, von einander lösten.

„H ... hi.", stammelte sie daraufhin, von dieser leidenschaftlichen Begrüßung völlig durcheinander.

„Bist du fertig?"

„Ja ... Nein ... Ich weiß nicht ... Oh ...", fielen ihr plötzlich wieder die Schuhe ein, die sie noch immer in der Hand hatte und hielt sie in die Höhe. „Die sollte ich vielleicht erst noch anziehen."

„Das wäre vermutlich besser." Amüsiert beobachtete Luke, wie sie sich routiniert die Sandalen über ihre zarten Füße streifte. So aufgeregt und durch den Wind kannte er sie gar nicht.

Dann geleitete er sie zu seinem Wagen, öffnete zuvorkommend die Beifahrertür für sie und half ihr auf den etwas höher gelegenen Sitz seines Pickups.

Als beide im Wagen saßen und Luke diesen auf die Hauptstraße Richtung New York steuerte, legte sich Lorelais Nervosität allmählich. Zwar war sie noch immer sehr gespannt darauf, was ihr Freund mit ihr vorhatte, doch dieses Gefühl beherrschte sie nicht mehr. Ganz gleich was es auch war, sie wusste es würde ihr gefallen, solange sie nur mit ihm zusammen war.

Verträumt wandte sie ihren Blick aus dem Seitenfenster und beobachtete, wie Bäume, Büsche und Straßenlaternen unentwegt an diesem vorbeihuschten. Plötzlich spürte sie Lukes Hand auf ihrer, wie er sie sanft drückte und das warme Gefühl dieser Berührung sie durchströmte. Daraufhin drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um. Sein Blick war konzentriert auf die Straße gerichtet, ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er den Wagen mit der anderen Hand sicher seinem Ziel entgegen steuerte. Seit sie eingestiegen waren hatten sie geschwiegen, doch ihn schien diese ruhige stille Fahrt nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, er genoss es einfach ihre Nähe zu spüren, den lieblichen Duft ihres dezenten Parfums zu riechen und einfach mit ihr alleine zu sein. Und genau das konnte Lorelai auch auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Er wirkte überaus glücklich und zufrieden. Und auch etwas geheimnisvoll.

Lorelai drehte ihre Hand nun, so dass ihre Handflächen aufeinander lagen und verhakte sie mit seiner. Dann lächelte sie, weil sie wusste, dass er sie im Augenwinkel wahrnahm und er erwiderte es. Dabei musste sie unweigerlich daran denken, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Jeden einzelnen Zentimeter seines muskulösen Körpers, mit jeder noch so winzigen Faser ihres Herzens. Schon als sie noch nicht zusammen waren, zog es sie täglich mehrmals in seine Nähe und das sicher nicht nur wegen des Kaffees. Er hatte es ihr einfach von Anfang an angetan. Und jetzt wollte sie nicht mal mehr daran denken, wie es wäre, je wieder auch nur einen Tag von ihm getrennt zu sein, nicht die Möglichkeit zu haben ihn spontan zu besuchen und sich eine Dosis seiner unerschütterlichen Liebe für sie abzuholen.

In New York angekommen, parkte Luke den Wagen, nicht wie erwartet vor einem Restaurant, sondern auf einem Parkplatz in der Nähe des Central Parks. Skeptisch öffnete Lorelai die Beifahrertür und rutschte vom Sitz ins Freie. Sie sah sich irritiert um, bis sie Lukes Blick einfing, der nun um das Auto herum auf sie zukam und ihr in typischer Gentlemanmanier den rechten Arm hinhielt, damit sie sich bei ihm einhenkeln konnte. Zögernd kam sie dieser Aufforderung nach und folgte ihm den befestigten Weg entlang, der sie geradewegs in den Park führte.

„Was wollen wir hier?" Lorelai blickte sich noch immer neugierig nach allen Seiten um.

„Spazieren gehen. Was macht man sonst in einem Park, Lorelai?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?", neckte sie ihn und knuffte Luke in die Seite.

„Sollte ich es denn wissen wollen?", stieg er auf ihr kleines Spielchen ein und grinste. Er wusste genau auf was sie hinauswollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, kommt darauf an, ob du es gerne in der freien Natur tust.", führte sie es weiter und erwiderte sein verschmitztes Lächeln.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich hab dich deswegen hierher gebracht?" Luke war klar, dass derartige Unterhaltungen keinen tieferen Sinn verfolgten und somit auch nicht ernst zu nehmen waren. Hierbei ging es lediglich darum zu testen, wer von ihnen beiden schlagfertiger war. Zudem gab es niemanden, der darin besser war als Lorelai und auch wenn es sich meist nicht so anhörte, aber das war einer der Gründe, warum er sie so liebte.

„Na das hoffe ich doch, denn lange halte ich es nicht mehr aus.", versuchte sie es jetzt mit etwas mehr Dramatik.

„Das letzte Mal ist doch aber noch gar nicht so lange her.", war er sicher, ihr so den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen zu können.

„Schon vergessen, dass ich im Grunde ständig könnte?", setzte Lorelai noch eins obendrauf und schaffte es, Luke nun doch aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Reden wir eigentlich noch vom Essen beziehungsweise Picknicken?"

„Klar, was hast du denn gedacht?" Lorelai feixte siegessicher.

„Ich weiß nicht ... vielleicht vom Kaffeetrinken!?", spielte er seinen letzten Joker aus und durfte triumphierend feststellen, dass Lorelai ihre Mundwinkel wieder fallen ließ.

„Okay, gewonnen. Obwohl ich den jetzt auch gerne gegen ein schönes Glas Wein eintauschen würde.", wechselte sie schnell das Thema und überraschte Luke mit diesem Gedankensprung erneut.

„Wein? Sollst du haben." Sie bogen um eine Ecke und vor Lorelai tat sich nun ein gut beleuchtetes Fleckchen Rasen auf, auf dem liebevoll ein bezauberndes Picknick aufgebaut worden war. Auf dem Boden lag ganz klassisch eine große weiche karierte Decke, dekoriert mit einem großen gutgefüllten Weidenkorb. Aus einem batteriebetriebenen Radio drangen die sanften Töne eines Schmusesongs und eine schlanke Kerze verlieh dem Platz die nötige romantische Atmosphäre. Alles in allem wirkte es sehr einladend und gemütlich.

„Wie hast du das denn arrangieren können, ohne dass das jemand vorher wegträgt?"

„Ach weißt du, ich kenne hier jemanden, der das freundlicherweise für mich beaufsichtigt hat." Er zwinkerte ihr geheimnistuerisch zu und hob dann grüßend den Arm, um einer Gestalt zuzuwinken, die in naher Ferne in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Lorelai ahnte, wer das gewesen sein könnte und fragte deshalb nicht weiter nach, viel zu sehr war sie von dieser wundervollen Idee begeistert. Ihr Luke war eben doch ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker.

„Wow ... das ist traumhaft schön.", kommentierte sie schließlich den Anblick der sich ihr bot.

„Nein ... du bist traumhaft schön. Das ist nur ein Picknick bei Mondschein."

Lorelai konnte nicht anders als ihm dafür einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte er dann und führte sie zu der Decke, wo sie beide Platz nahmen. Er öffnete den Picknickkorb und zog eine Flasche halbtrockenen Rotwein hervor. Geschickt und ohne Probleme entfernte er den festsitzenden Korken und füllte mit der alkoholhaltigen Flüssigkeit zwei Gläser ab, die ebenfalls zu der üppigen Ausstattung des Picknickkorbes gehörten. Er reichte ihr eines davon und gemeinsam stießen sie auf diesen Abend an.

„Du hast wirklich nicht übertrieben. Das ist mit Sicherheit einer der schönsten Abende meines Lebens.", lächelte Lorelai, nachdem sie einen kleinen Schluck genommen hatte und sah ihm glücklich in die Augen.

„Sag das nicht. Noch ist ja gar nichts passiert. Das Eigentliche kommt erst noch."

„Wow, also wenn das erst der Anfang ist, dann muss das Ende des Abends tatsächlich unvergesslich sein."

Und Lorelai sollte Recht behalten. Das Ende des Abends würde sie wahrlich nie wieder vergessen...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nachdem sie das gemütliche Picknick beendet hatten, was auf die typische Art abgelaufen war, wie es zwischen Verliebten üblich ist, mit gegenseitigem Füttern und ständigen Küssen nach jedem zweiten Bissen, forderte Luke Lorelai zum Tanzen auf. Eng aneinander geschmiegt bewegten sie sich langsam zur Musik.

„Wow, ich glaube ich habe gerade ein Déjà vue.", stellte Lorelai überrascht fest, als sie erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Song, der leise aus den Lautsprechern des Radios tönte, um _Reflecting Lights_ von Sam Phillips handelte.

„Wieso?" Luke konnte ihrem Gedankengang nicht ganz folgen.

„Erkennst du das Lied nicht? Lizzys Hochzeit? Unser erster gemeinsamer Tanz? Schon vergessen?", half sie seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge.

„Wie könnte ich das je vergessen? Das war einer der besten Abende meines Lebens." Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und ließ sich kurz von der Erinnerung daran durchströmen.

„Ja, die Hochzeit deiner Schwester war wirklich traumhaft schön."

„Das war sie, aber was diesen Tag erst so richtig perfekt gemacht hat, war der Tanz mit der hübschesten Frau der Stadt."

„Du hast mit Ms. Patty getanzt?"

„Lorelai.", ermahnte er sie und funkelte sie gespielt böse an.

„Tut mir leid. Aber sieh meine Sticheleien doch einfach als Liebesbekundungen.", schlug sie ihm daraufhin vor und legte all ihr Überzeugungskraft in ihre Stimme und Augen. Luke blieb jedoch skeptisch und ließ sie zappeln, da musste sie sich schon etwas Schlagkräftigeres einfallen lassen, um ihn zu besänftigen.

„Na weißt du nicht, was sich neckt das liebt sich.", erklärte sie ihm, da er offenbar mal wieder keine Ahnung zu haben schien, von was sie da überhaupt redete.

„Wenn du das sagst.", gab er leicht nach.

„Das tue ich. Ich liebe dich Luke Danes." Lorelai stoppte in ihrer Bewegung und strahlte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an, in Erwartung einer entsprechenden Reaktion von ihm. Und die sollte nicht ausbleiben. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich dann langsam zu ihr herunter, um sie zu küssen.

„Hey ihr zwei Turteltauben! Rückt eure Kohle raus!", wurden sie jäh unterbrochen.

Erschrocken lösten sie sich von einander und wirbelten zu der grimmigen Stimme herum, die zu einem Mann gehörte, dessen furchteinflössende Augen das einzige waren, was man von seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte, alles andere wurde durch eine schwarze Strumpfmaske verdeckt. In der rechten Hand hielt er eine silberne 9mm Pistole und zielte damit geradewegs auf Lorelais Brustkorb. Die andere Hand hielt er auffordernd Luke entgegen und verdeutlichte ihm damit, sich zu beeilen. Luke und Lorelai waren wie versteinert, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

„Na wird's bald? Rück die verdammt Kohle raus oder ich knall sie ab.", blaffte er Luke erneut an und fuchtelte bedrohlich mit der Waffe. Luke konnte es nun nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, dass Lorelai dieser so schutzlos ausgeliefert war und machte Anstalten sich vor sie zu stellen.

„Hey, noch eine falsche Bewegung und sie ist tot!", schrie ihn der Räuber an und entsicherte die Pistole. Luke erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, auch wenn es ihm nicht behagte, sie so ungeschützt stehen zu lassen. Doch wenn er so verhindern konnte, dass ihr etwas zustieß, dann würde er es tun, ganz gleich wie schmerzvoll dieser Anblick für ihn war.

Er konnte sehen wie sie zitterte. Wie ihr Körper vor Angst bebte. Er konnte die Furcht in ihren Augen erkennen, die ihn förmlich anflehten ihr zu helfen, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und von hier fort zu bringen. Aber er blieb hart und folgte den Anweisungen des Mannes. In welcher Gefahr er selbst dabei schwebte interessierte ihn nicht. Einzig und allein Lorelais Leben war wichtig für ihn.

„Bitte, tun Sie ihr nichts. Ich mach auch alles, was sie wollen. Nur lassen Sie sie in Ruhe.", flehte er den Mann an, in der Hoffnung, dass noch ein letzter Funken Verstand hinter der Maske verborgen lag.

„Dann schlag ich vor, du machst was ich sage! Dann wird ihr auch nichts geschehen!" Seine Stimme hatte den süßlichen Klang von Verrat, aber Luke sah keinen anderen Weg, als zu tun was man von ihm verlangte.

Jede Bewegung genau bedacht, griff er in seine Jackentasche und holte, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt mit dem Räuber zu unterbrechen, sein Portmonee hervor und warf es ihm zu. Mit einer Hand fing der es auf und klappte es auseinander.

„Das ist alles, was ich habe und jetzt verschwinden Sie!"

„Läppische 100$? Und das soll ich glauben? Du hältst mich wohl für sehr beschränkt? Niemand der sich so etwas hier leisten kann, hat nur 100 Mäuse einstecken!", ließ der Mann seine Skepsis verlauten.

„Aber ich schwöre es Ihnen, mehr hab ich wirklich nicht!" Wenn die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Luke ihm klargemacht, dass jemand der lieber ein Picknick veranstaltete, anstatt in ein teueres Restaurant zu gehen, wohl kaum ein Vermögen mit sich rumtrug.

„In meiner Tasche müssten auch noch 60$ sein.", meldete sich nun auch Lorelai zu Wort, unwissend wo sie plötzlich den Mut dazu hernahm.

„Klappe! Dich hat keiner gefragt!", wies er sie zurecht und Lorelai zuckte verschüchtert zusammen, hoffend, dass ihre _Frechheit_ nicht ihr Todesurteil sein würde.

„Und du, Taschen ausleeren!", wandte er sich wieder Luke zu und als er sein Zögern bemerkte, setzte er noch ein wütendes „Sofort!" nach. Die Hand, mit der er die Pistole hielt, zitterte bedrohlich.

„Okay, ich mach es ja, nur nehmen Sie bitte die Waffe runter!", bettelte Luke den Mann an und begann den Inhalt seiner Jackettaschen auszuräumen.

Seine Wagenschlüssel. Ein Taschentuch. Und eine kleine, mit dunkelblauem Samt überzogene, quadratische Schachtel. Viel war es nicht. Er hielt alles dem Räuber entgegen und der griff prompt nach dem geheimnisvollen Döschen.

„Na was haben wir denn da? Den wolltest du mir doch nicht etwa vorenthalten?", kommentierte er dann, als er die Schachtel aufklappte und ein wunderschöner silberner Ring zum Vorschein kam, der mit einem schillernden Diamanten verziert war.

Als Lorelai das sah, blickte sie verwirrt und überrascht zugleich zu Luke rüber und dieser erwiderte ihn kurz, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mann mit der Waffe zuwandte, die immer noch auf seine Freundin gerichtet war. Eine schlimme Vorahnung machte sich in ihm breit und sollte sich auch prompt bestätigen.

„Danke." Der Mann warf die kleine Schachtel hoch in die Luft, fing sie wieder auf und ließ sie dann in seine Tasche gleiten. „Ich fürchte nur, ich muss dich für deine dreckige Lüge bestrafen!"

„Nein. Bitte nicht!", schrie Luke ihn an, doch er wusste, dass er von diesem Verbrecher keine Gnade erwarten konnte.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell, dennoch hatte er den Eindruck es wie in Zeitlupe mitzuerleben. Vom Klicken beim Ziehen des Abzuges, über den Transport der Kugel durch den Lauf, bis hin zu dem Knall, der sie aus diesem hinausschmetterte und auf Lorelai zufliegen ließ. Luke wusste, dass er etwas unternehmen musste und so warf er sich ohne zu zögern vor sie, mitten in die Flugbahn des tödlichen Geschosses und fing es für sie ab. Er fand, dass war er ihr einfach schuldig, immerhin hatte er ihr Leben leichtsinnig aufs Spiel gesetzt, in dem er versuchte den Ring zu verheimlichen. Zudem hätte er es sich nie verziehen, wenn ihr deswegen etwas zugestoßen wäre.

Er konnte spüren wie die Kugel seinen Brustkorb durchschlug und in seiner Lunge zum Stehen kam. Ein heißer unerträglicher Schmerz breitete sich in ihm aus und nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen, von der er ohnehin nur noch wenig bekam. Dann brach er zusammen, riss dabei Lorelai mit sich um und begrub sie unter sich. Der Mann suchte indes fluchtartig das Weite.

„Oh mein Gott! Luke!", wurde Lorelai plötzlich bewusst was soeben passiert war. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt irgendwo anders zu sein, neben sich zu stehen, abwesend oder in Trance zu sein, als wäre sie erst durch den Knall wieder zu sich gekommen. Und doch konnte sie sich an jede Sekunde dieses furchtbaren Augenblicks erinnern. So klar und deutlich hatten sich diese schrecklichen Bilder in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt, wie die Spiegelung des Mondes auf einem vollkommen ruhigen See. Nur würden sie nicht wie bei diesem irgendwann wieder verschwinden.

Zitternd vor Angst, was sie erwartete, schob sie ihren verletzten Freund von sich runter und rappelte sich auf. Luke lag auf dem Rücken. Er hatte glasige Augen und schnappte röchelnd nach Luft. Bei diesem Anblick stiegen ihr unweigerlich Tränen in die Augen.

„Halte durch, Schatz.", flehte sie ihn an, ihre Stimme merkwürdig hoch und doch nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Dann krabbelte sie zu der Decke zurück, auf der nach wie vor ihre Tasche lag und in der sich das Gerät befand, das womöglich seine einzige Rettung war. Hastig kramte sie es daraus hervor und gab eilig die Zahlenkombination 9-1-1 in die Tastatur ein, bestätigte die Nummer und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass jemand ihren Notruf entgegen nahm.

Nachdem das erledigt war, kroch sie wieder zurück zu ihm, bettete behutsam seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und strich ihm zärtlich übers Haar.

„Keine Angst, Süßer. Hilfe ist unterwegs und dann wird alles wieder gut. Du musst nur noch ein wenig durchhalten.", redete sie ihm gut zu und versuchte damit, auch sich selbst etwas abzulenken.

Vor Lukes Augen begann allmählich alles zu verschwimmen, so dass er Lorelai nur noch undeutlich erkennen konnte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, irgendwie war ihm plötzlich ungewöhnlich kalt. Er bekam kaum noch Luft, Blut floss aus seinem rechten Mundwinkel und immer wieder verdrehte er die Augen. Doch er versuchte mit aller Macht gegen die drohende Schwärze in seinem Kopf anzukämpfen – wach zu bleiben.

„Bleib bei mir, Luke. Bitte, du darfst nicht sterben.", jammerte Lorelai und Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, tropften stumm von ihrem Kinn und fielen in sein Gesicht.

„Es ... tut mir leid, Lore ..." Unter großer Anstrengung bemühte er sich, Blickkontakt mit ihr zu halten.

„Was denn?" Es war ihr schleierhaft, für was Luke sich entschuldigen wollte. Er hatte doch überhaupt nichts getan. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte ihr gerade das Leben gerettet und bezahlte nun mit ... Nein, das tat er nicht. An so etwas wollte sie nicht mal denken. Er würde überleben.

„Das ich ... dich ... nicht schon ... viel früher ... gefragt habe." Er würgte kurz und noch mehr Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel.

„Schhhhht ... du darfst jetzt nicht sprechen ... es wird alles wieder gut und dann hast du noch genug Zeit mich zu fragen.", schluchzte sie.

„Krieg ich ... einen letzten ... Kuss?"

„Was soll das denn heißen? Du stirbst mir jetzt nicht Luke Danes. Das lass ich einfach nicht zu! Ich brauche dich doch. Keiner kann so guten Kaffee kochen wie du!", entgegnete sie, die Dramatik der Situation herunterspielend, um sich selbst zu schützen und um ihm nicht zu zeigen wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah – wie die immer stärker werdende Angst ihn zu verlieren, sie am liebsten laut aufschreien lassen würde.

„Junkie.", japste Luke. Er wollte ein Lächeln aufsetzen, doch es bereitete ihm zu große Schmerzen. Daraufhin erfüllte Lorelai ihm den Wunsch. Doch so sehr sie sich wünschte ihn – und sich – damit etwas beruhigen zu können, es gelang nicht, denn durch das Blut erhielt der Kuss ungewollt einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Den Geschmack des Todes.

„Ich ... liebe ... dich ...", brachte Luke noch mit letzter Kraft hervor, dann wurde er von einer großen Welle der Müdigkeit erfasst. Erneut versuchte er dagegen anzukämpfen, doch diesmal war sie zu stark. Sie übermannte ihn und schließlich umgab ihn endlose Dunkelheit. Im selben Augenblick ließ ein plötzlich aufkommender Windstoss die Kerze erlöschen und diesen Ort nun unheimlich trostlos erscheinen.

„Nein ... Luke ... Luke ... Bleib bei mir ... bitte ... du darfst mich nicht verlassen ...", flehte sie. Bitterliche Tränen flossen in Strömen über ihre Wangen und vermischten sich mit seinem Blut, während sie ihn fest an ihren Körper drückte.

Da spürte sie auf einmal eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Hilfskräfte eingetroffen waren. Ein Sanitäter kniete sich neben ihr nieder und fühlte routiniert nach dem Puls ihres Freundes, ein anderer zog Lorelai von ihm weg und sie musste ihn gezwungenermaßen loslassen.

„Ich glaube, er lebt noch.", vernahm sie schwach die Stimme des Rettungshelfers, aber sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zu analysieren, was er damit meinte, denn nun wurde es ebenfalls dunkel um sie...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lorelai spürte nicht, wie ihre Füße sie vorwärts trugen. Sie spürte nicht, wie sie mit ihren nackten Zehen den kalten Boden berührte und auch nicht das Stechen in ihrer Lunge. Sie rannte und rannte. Immer weiter. Immer höher. Stufe für Stufe. Alle zwanzig Stockwerke hinauf. Hoch auf das Dach des Krankenhauses. Des Krankenhauses, in dem Luke der Schussverletzung erlegen war und sie für immer verlassen hatte.

Ihre Schuhe hatte sie irgendwo unterwegs ausgezogen, denn sie hasste das Geräusch das sie machten. Den Klang, wenn sie klackernd in dem gefliesten Treppenhaus wiederhallten. Wie unzählige Schüsse aus einer Pistole.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft. Doch sie lief einfach immer weiter. Ignorierte den Schmerz in ihrem Knie, auf das sie gerade gestürzt war und den Schwindel in ihrem Kopf, der einen baldigen Schwächeanfall ankündigte. Sie wusste nicht wo sie die Kraft dazu hernahm. Sie wusste nicht wie viele Etagen noch vor ihr lagen. Wusste nicht wie viele sie noch schaffen würde. Ihr war klar, dass es hier auch einen Fahrstuhl gab. Sie hatte auch vorgehabt ihn zu benutzen und mit Sicherheit auch mindestens fünf Sekunden auf den Rufknopf eingeschlagen, doch es hatte ihr eindeutig zu lange gedauert. Dann war ihr die Tür zum Treppenaufgang ins Auge gefallen. Sie war darauf zu gerannt, hatte die große schwere Stahltür mit so viel Schwung aufgestoßen, dass sie bis gegen die Wand schlug und das typische ‚Bling' sich öffnender Fahrstuhltüren übertönte und hatte zu Fuß die Flucht nach oben angetreten.

Sie konnte ihre Umgebung nur noch undeutlich erkennen, sah alles durch einen verschwommenen Schleier aus Tränen, der jeden Gegenstand schemenhaft und unwirklich erscheinen ließ. Dann erreichte sie die Tür zum Dach. Kühle Luft schlug ihr ins Gesicht, als sie diese öffnete. Doch sie nahm es kaum wahr. Wie in Trance taumelte sie immer weiter vorwärts, lief mit blanken Füßen über den groben Kies, mit dem das Dach aufgeschüttet war, vorbei an dem Landeplatz für die Rettungshubschrauber, immer geradeaus auf die Brüstung zu. Beinah mühelos kletterte sie auf den steinernen Sims hinauf, richtete sich auf und breitete die Arme aus. In tiefen Zügen sog sie gierig die belebende Frische der Nachtluft in ihre schmerzenden Lungen. Bereit zu springen. Bereit den letzten Schritt zu wagen...

_I can fly  
But I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings  
Revel in the songs that he sings  
My angel Gabriel_

Sie wusste, dass das keine Lösung war. Das es ihn nicht wieder lebendig machte, wenn sie sich jetzt umbrachte. Doch es war das Einzige was ihr einfiel, um bei ihm sein zu können. Sicher, Luke hätte nicht gewollt, dass sie das tat. Er würde wollen, dass sie nach Hause fuhr, sich ausruhte und diesen schrecklichen Tag vergaß. Versuchte weiter zu leben. Und vermutlich würde sie das sogar irgendwie hinkriegen. Doch was wäre das dann noch für ein Leben? Ohne ihn würde es nicht mehr dasselbe sein. Es würde einsam, leer und trostlos sein. Und das würde sie nicht ertragen. Sie brauchte ihn doch. Sein herzerweichendes Lächeln. Seine strahlenden Augen. Seinen muskulösen Körper. Den Geruch seiner Haut, einer Mischung aus Kaffee und dezentem wohlriechenden Aftershave. Das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, wenn er sie in den Arm nahm. Den Klang seiner Stimme, wenn er ihr sagte wie sehr er sie liebte...

_I can love  
But I need his heart  
I am strong even on my own  
But from him I never want to part  
He's been there since the very start  
My angel GabrielMy angel Gabriel_

Luke würde auch wollen, dass sie ihm nicht ewig hinterher trauerte. Er würde wollen, dass sie wieder mit jemandem glücklich wurde. Sich neu verliebte. Und vermutlich würde das sogar passieren. Aber es würde nie wieder so eine Liebe sein, wie sie für ihn empfunden hatte. Noch immer empfand. Ihre Herzen hatten einfach im selben Rhythmus geschlagen. Ihre Seelen waren so eng miteinander verbunden gewesen, dass sie immer gespürt hatten, wie sich der andere gerade fühlte, was er dachte oder was er wollte. Sie waren für einander bestimmt gewesen. Hatten sich in jeder Beziehung prima ergänzt. Niemand den sie kennen lernte würde ihn je ersetzen können. So jemanden wie Luke gab es nur einmal auf dieser Welt. Schon allein deshalb würde sie so jemanden nie wieder finden. Wollte sie auch gar nicht. Alles was sie wollte, war Luke. Ihren Luke. Ihren Kaffeedealer. Ihr Gegenstück. Den Mann, dem sie so viel zu verdanken hatte. Den Mann, der immer für sie da gewesen war, seit sie damals vor so vielen Jahren mit Rory nach Stars Hollow gekommen war, um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Den Mann, den sie von dem Augenblick an geliebt hatte, seit ihre Augen ihn das erste Mal erblickten. Den Mann, dessen Heiratsantrag sie ohne zu Zögern angenommen hätte, wenn ihn dieser Verbrecher im Park nicht daran gehindert hätte – ihn umgebracht hätte. Und ganz egal was geschah, sie wollte für immer bei ihm sein. Und das konnte sie auch, in dem sie jetzt noch einen Schritt machte...

_Bless the day he came to be  
Angel's wings carried him to me  
Heavenly_

Nur einen letzten Schritt. Und danach würde es wieder wie früher sein. So wie an dem Tag, als er in ihr Leben trat und es zu solch einem besseren machte. Als sei er vom Himmel geschickt worden, um von da an über sie zu wachen. Wie ein Engel hatte er stets schützend seine Flügel über ihr ausgebreitet. Auf sie aufgepasst, wenn Gefahr drohte. Sie aufgemuntert, wenn sie traurig war. Ihr Tipps gegeben, wenn sie Rat brauchte. Sie wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen gebracht, wenn sie wirres Zeug redete. Ihr stets zugehört, wenn sie mal jemanden zum reden brauchte. Sie getröstet, wenn sie sich mal wieder von dem Falschen getrennt hatte. Ihr Kaffee gekocht, obwohl er nicht viel von diesem Getränk hielt. Sie eben einfach bedingungslos geliebt, mit all ihren Schwächen, Macken und Unarten, ohne sie ändern zu wollen. Das alles war etwas ohne das sie nicht mehr leben konnte und auch nicht wollte. Etwas, dass sie aber wieder haben konnte, wenn sie sich jetzt einfach fallen ließ...

_I can fly  
But I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings  
Revel in the songs that he sings  
My angel Gabriel  
My angel Gabriel  
My angel Gabriel_

Ein kühler unfreundlicher Wind streifte durch ihr Haar und ließ es wild umherwirbeln. Die Luft war feucht und roch auch hier oben noch leicht nach den Abgasen der Autos, die so unendlich weit unter ihr zu fahren schienen. Der leise, dumpfe, entfernte Lärm, der nie schlafenden Stadt erfüllte selbst in dieser Höhe noch die stille der Nacht und die beleuchteten Fenster der unzähligen umliegenden Gebäude ließen die Stadt sogar um diese Uhrzeit noch überaus lebendig wirken.

Lorelai zitterte. Ihr war so wahnsinnig kalt. Aber es störte sie nicht. Es fühlte sich auf eine merkwürdige Weise sogar gut an. Denn es hatte so gar nichts mit dem gemütlichen Ort gemein, an dem sie sich vor kurzem noch befunden hatte. Hier erinnerte sie nichts mehr an diesen Platz voller Wärme, Zuneigung und Liebe. Hier erinnerte sie nichts an ihn, den Verlust, den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung. Und wenn sie jetzt noch einen Schritt machte – den letzten – dann würde sie sich nie wieder daran erinnern müssen. Nur einen einzigen Schritt und sie würde wieder bei ihm sein. Ihn wiedersehen. Ihn küssen können. Seine Frau sein. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. Nur noch ein letzter Schritt, einen letzten Atemzug, einen letzten Herzschlag war sie noch von ihm entfernt...

„Tu's nicht!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr und versuchte sie aufzuhalten. Lorelai erkannte sie, doch sie wusste nicht von wo sie herkam. Es war keine Tür zu hören gewesen und auch keine Schritte auf dem steinübersäten Dach. Zumindest konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern. Vielleicht hatte sie es aber auch nur erfolgreich ignoriert. Egal, es würde eh keine Rolle mehr spielen. Ganz gleich ob Realität oder Einbildung, niemand würde sie davon abhalten können, dem Ruf ihres Herzens zu folgen. Auch sie nicht!

„Mum?", probierte Rory erneut, mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen.

„Geh weg. Verschwinde!" Sie wollte jetzt allein sein. Das hier ging nur sie etwas an. Sie und Luke.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht!" Rory lief langsam auf sie zu. Jeden Schritt so leise und bedacht wie eine Katze.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?" gab sie leicht gereizt zurück. Vielleicht half es ja sie wütend zu machen, um sie loszuwerden.

„Du hast mich angerufen. Schon vergessen?", erinnerte ihre Tochter sie an ihren verzweifelten Anruf vor knapp einer Stunde, als sie im Krankenhaus wieder zu sich gekommen war. Rory war gerade dabei gewesen Paris davon zu überzeugen heute mal auf ihre Yogasitzung zu verzichten und lieber mal wieder was zu basteln, auch wenn es mittlerweile kaum noch etwas gab, was sie nicht schon zehnmal angefertigt hatte.

„Wie könnte ich, es war in dem Moment als er...", blaffte Lorelai sie weiter an, konnte es aber nicht aussprechen. Zu nah war noch die schmerzvolle Erinnerung daran. Zu unglaubwürdig klang es noch in ihrem Kopf. Zu unreal fühlte sich dieser Gedanke noch für ihr Herz an. Tränen liefen ihr unentwegt über die Wangen, perlten von ihrem Kinn und schwebten von dort aus in die Tiefe.

„Und jetzt willst du auch noch sterben?"

„Von nun an ohne ihn leben zu müssen ist schlimmer."

„Dann willst du einfach alles hinschmeißen? Immerhin hat er sich geopfert, um dich zu retten!" Rory lief weiter auf sie zu, versuchte an ihre Vernunft zu appellieren und irgendwie zu ihr durchzudringen.

„Das hätte er aber nicht tun müssen!", war Lorelai wenig einsichtig. Luke hatte sie hier einfach zurückgelassen, mit all dem Schmerz. Wie hatte er das nur tun können? Wie hatte er nur annehmen können, dass es so rum besser war? Das es besser war, wenn sie lebte und er an ihrer Stelle starb? Nein, das wollte sie nicht hören. Er hatte sie nicht gefragt was sie davon hielt, sondern sich einfach vorgedrängelt und nun war sie allein. Wusste er denn nicht, dass für sie ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr lebenswert war?

„Ich weiß, Mum. Aber Fakt ist, er hat es getan. Und er hat es gerne getan, weil er dich so sehr geliebt hat. Doch wenn du jetzt springst, dann war alles umsonst und sein Tod völlig sinnlos. Willst du das?" Rory war fest entschlossen sie nicht aufzugeben. Sie musste jetzt stark sein, so wie es sonst ihre Mutter war. Doch sie befürchtete, diese Fassade nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten zu können, denn in ihr tobte ein erbitterter Kampf. Sie hatte wahnsinnige Angst und am liebsten wäre sie weggerannt oder hätte sich auf den Boden sinken lassen und geweint. Aber sie tat es nicht, sie zwang sich weiter stetig behutsam einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Lange würde sie das jedoch nicht mehr durchhalten. Sie hatte schon jetzt das Gefühl bald keine Kraft mehr zu haben.

„Aber für wen lohnt es sich jetzt noch weiterzuleben?" Lorelai ließ nun die Arme sinken und drehte sich leicht zu ihr um. Ihre Augen waren vom vielen Weinen schon ganz rot und ihre Wimperntusche verlaufen, so dass sich deutliche schwarze Spuren auf ihren Wangen gebildet hatten. „Sag mir für wen, Rory.", wiederholte sie noch mal und ihr Blick bohrte sich förmlich in den ihrer Tochter.

„Für mich ... und auch für Luke ... meinetwegen auch nur für Luke ... aber komm jetzt da runter ... Bitte." Rory war nun bei ihr angelangt. Sie brauchte nur noch ihre Hand ausstrecken und nach der ihren zu greifen. Aber sie befürchtete, sie dadurch zu erschrecken. Dieser Schritt musste ganz allein von ihr kommen.

„Bitte Mum.", flehte sie noch einmal, dann hob sie langsam ihren Arm. Tränen stiegen ihr nun in die Augen, ließen auch ihre Schminke verlaufen und malten auch ihr dunkle Streifen auf die Wangen.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und jede einzelne schien dabei so lang wie ein ganzes Zeitalter. Lorelai wandte ihren Blick wieder von Rory ab und der lebhaften Stadt unter sich zu. Noch immer pulsierte die Todessehnsucht in ihren Adern.

„Mum?" Rory spürte, wie ihre Beine nachgaben, ihr allmählich den Dienst versagten, als ihre Mutter plötzlich nach ihrer Hand griff, sich an ihr festhielt und vorsichtig von der Brüstung kletterte. Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an und fielen sich schließlich gegenseitig in die Arme. Tränen der Erleichterung und Tränen der Trauer vermischten sich und gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf den Boden sinken. Beide hatten keine Kraft mehr noch länger aufrecht zu stehen.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt nur ohne ihn machen?", schluchzte Lorelai in den Ärmel ihrer Tochter. „Ich liebe ihn doch."

„Ich weiß." Rory drückte sie fest an sich und strich ihr dabei beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr!"

„Ich weiß, Mum."

**Ende...**


End file.
